Butterfly Kisses
by Mystical Light
Summary: Claire's wedding day.


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Just the OC's in this piece.

I've had this idea on layaway for awhile now and finally got up the nerve to write it. It's AU for obvious reasons. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The band finally packed up their instruments and left. After six hours, the Novak-Williams wedding reception was over. There were only a few stragglers who remained: Claire's mother and step-father, her maid of honor, Izzy, a few of their inebriated friends and of course her new husband, Raymond. Claire met Raymond in their second year of college - she was studying Special Ed and he was a Business major. There were a few bumps and make-ups along the way but at twenty-four years old, Claire Novak was now Claire Williams. They had a beautiful ceremony in the park with a Justice of the Peace and afterwards had their reception in the same small banquet hall where her mother and father had her post-baptism party long ago.<p>

Currently Raymond was across the room, jacket slung over his shoulder, talking to her mother and step-father, Dylan. Amelia excused herself and walked to her daughter.

"Hey Mom," Claire said quietly.

"How're you holding up Love?" Amelia asked, taking the seat next to her.

"I'm good Mom," Claire said, smiling in the direction of her new husband. "I love him."

Amelia wrapped her left arm around her daughter, pulling her close and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Then don't let him go."

"I won't. You and Dylan leaving soon?"

"Yeah. Hey, give me a call when you get back in two weeks and we'll have Sunday dinner together. I love you sweetheart."

"Love you Mom."

Claire gave her mother a tight hug around the shoulders and walked with her and gave Dylan a kiss on the cheek.

With the two of them gone, it was only Claire and Raymond left. Raymond left her side after giving her a kiss to go thank the staff at the hall for doing a good job.

Sighing and feeling exhaustion settle in, Claire rummaged around their gift table when a voice she never thought she'd hear again said, "Hey bub."

Claire stood, back straight and slowly turned around. He was still wearing the same suit. He was still wearing the same overcoat. Tears fell from her eyes as her voice cracked with only one word - "Dad?"

Jimmy Novak smiled shyly at her and opened his arms.

"But...but...?"

"It's me Claire. Really."

"But how're you here? Where's...?"

"Castiel isn't...here at the moment," Jimmy said with a shrug. "Let me have a few minutes leave."

And that was all the incentive Claire needed as she put herself into her father's arms and wrapped her own around him tight. His body was both cool and warm to the touch. Like out of a dream.

Jimmy placed his hand on the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner. I wish I could've been there to walk you down the aisle."

Claire stepped away and Jimmy brought his hand to his mouth, trying to fight back his own tears. He failed. "You're all grown up."

"Daddy," Claire said sweetly, pulling his hand away from his face, "You're here. Now. I'll always be your little girl."

"I missed it. I missed you," he said gesturing vaguely with his right arm.

"S'okay - I missed you too. Oh, shoot..."

"What?"

"After - after the last time… I started a journal of letters for you. It's not here though; it's in my old bedroom at Mom and Dylan's."

Jimmy chuckled at that. "Honey, that's fine. Wait, Dylan?"

"Mom remarried a couple of years ago. Hope you aren't mad?"

Jimmy stood a little straighter and crossed his arms. "He a good man?"

"Reminds me a little of...of you actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Claire said proudly, "he even got her to attend church again."

"And did Dylan…walk you to the altar?"

Claire shook her head and looked her father square in the eye. "I walked by myself, picturing you standing beside me," Claire said, punctuating the words by wrapping her own arm around her father's then and there and laying her head against his shoulder. She sighed before saying, "I think you'd really like Raymond too. You should meet him…"

Jimmy leaned his head on top of hers and the two of them stood there enjoying the other's presence until someone opened the far door making Claire abruptly let go. She heard a loud fluttering noise as Raymond entered the room.

"Claire, ready to go?" Raymond asked.

Claire looked around, dazed - it was just her and her husband in the room now. Her father must've returned to wherever he was needed.

"Just, um..., yeah let's go."

"You okay?"

"Fine. I'm fine. Tired," she said, running her fingers through her hair and turning her head back and forth very quickly, wishing for another glimpse.

As she started to walk there was a cold breath of air against her neck. A voice she was sure Raymond couldn't hear whispered into her ear saying gently, _"Go to your new life dear - I'll be with you every step of the way." _

"I love you dad," she whispered back before taking her husband's hand.


End file.
